Encounter
by The Sixtth Degree
Summary: "How do I always end up in these situations?"- Samus/Snake, rated M for sexual content, and basically being a pointless exercise in pairing shipping.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Smash Brothers games, or any of the characters involved in this story**

* * *

Samus shifted slightly, once again testing the strength of the restraints that held her to the cold stone wall, and groaned when her efforts revealed them to be unyielding as always. Once again, she remembered the events that had to lead to her current predicament.

* * *

Samus landed lightly on the floor of the complex, replacing the steel grate she had silently removed to gain entry. Suddenly, a voice began ringing in her ear.

"Samus, come in. I repeat, respond _now_"

The bounty huntress grimaced before reaching up and holding her hand to her ear. "Here" she said quietly.

"What are you doing!" Zelda's familiar voice rang through her ear. "You weren't authorized to make any reconnaissance missions-"

"I know that, but if I wait for authorization, I won't be able to head out for months. I'm fine; I'll just pull a few data streams and be done with it. Oh, and I'm in the middle of the complex now, so could you please speak quietly?"

Samus heard a sharp intake of breath from the comlink. "_You're already inside? _Samus, I'm not joking-"

"Neither am I" the huntress replied, before muting her comlink. Zelda's voice was abruptly cut off as Samus began moving stealthily through the corridors. Leveling her paralyzer around the first corner, Samus made sure there was no one in sight before heading down the hallway.

Suddenly, three R.O.B.'s emerged from a doorway to her left. She stepped backward while simultaneously hitting a button concealed on her wrist.

Her optic camouflage enveloped her and hid her from the R.O.B.'s, but once they passed, she reappeared and fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She had asked Fox to see if Slippy had any cloaking devices that ran on a power source that wouldn't register on a system scan, and he did; the trade-off was that this one happened to siphon her own life-force to function. If she only used it for short periods of time and let herself recharge, it wouldn't kill her- but there wasn't time to recover right now.

Ignoring her sudden fatigue, she stood and began making her way down the hallway again. This time, she approached and open doorway and peered through.

Unfortunately, this seemed to be only a type of meeting room, as it was occupied by nothing but a long table surrounded by chairs. A lone R.O.B. was slowly moving toward the end of the table; Samus silently snuck up behind it and prodded it with her paralyzer.

With a _snap _and a quiet _hiss _the R.O.B. slumped to the ground, its motor systems compromised and it's CPU overridden- temporarily, at least.

Samus hurriedly accessed the robots memory banks and began downloading a map of the foundry. However, it wasn't long before voices began to sound outside the door, growing louder and louder.

Samus reached for her wrist, then cursed slightly. She still hadn't recovered from her last use of the cloak, and there was no way of knowing how long these people would be in here; which meant she had only one option.

Looking upward, Samus spied a ceiling grate. Leaping up, she pulled it aside, squirmed into the gap, and replaced the grating. Moving slightly so that she wasn't lying on top of the hole, but could still see through it, Samus settled down to let her body recharge. Just then, the door opened.

Samus' eyes widened. A group of four figures had entered the room- Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf O'Donnell and Wario, all four of whom were top figures in the United Armies of Sin. They all sat down, Ganondorf and Wolf doing so with some dignity while Wario and Bowser simply threw themselves down.

"Now then, let's get down to business. Wolf, you have entered our alliance, bringing with you a few highly skilled pilots, but little else. The question still remains" Ganondorf addressed the group, his hands folded in front of him on the table. "Where we are going to acquire weapons for our troops"

"Unfortunately, I can be of… little… assistance. My forces and I have usually relied on our own strength in battle" Bowser growled. Wario just sat in his chair, trying to appear as if he was following the exchange. Wolf, meanwhile, grinned.

"Pardon me, Ganondorf, but simply because I do not possess any weapons _now _doesn't mean I won't be able to acquire some"

Ganondorf turned to focus on the lupine pilot. "Go on…"

Wolf reclined lazily in his chair. "It just so happens that I brought someone with me today who may be able to assist you- or should I say us- in that regard"

He turned to the door. "Isn't that right, Snake?"

A man walked through the door at his words, and the villains stood up as he approached. Samus' eyes widened; the figure walking into the room was none other than the legendary soldier Solid Snake. She had heard stories of his exploits before, but had never seen him with her own eyes. Now that she was looking at him with her own eyes, she realized that he had a very rugged, manly air about him, which, combined with his unshaven face, dark hair and the combat gear he wore, gave him the appearance of a man who had fought for many years- and knew exactly what he was doing. In fact, Samus was beginning to feel certain- emotions- rising in her.

_Stop that _she thought. _You're here to do a job, not fantasize about a soldier. _She looked back down to see him beginning to speak.

"Here's a preview of what I can get you" he said, unslinging something from his back. Samus couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it bore a slight resemblance to some of the blasters Falco had in his room- although this one was much longer.

"This is a Scar-Heavy Mark 17 Assault Rifle. It fires these" he said, holding up two metal cylinders with pointed tips "at a speed of over 3000 miles per hour. You can load 20 of these into the rifle, and they'll all be out and inside your target within 6 seconds with enough force to rip directly through someone. And that's just a preview"

Wario was gazing at the weapon with a hungry look in his eye. Ganondorf leaned forward. "And how much would this cost us, Solid Snake?"

Snake considered for a few moments. "Well… for an introductory deal… we can negotiate the price of the rifles, and I'll throw in some explosives for cheap"

By now, Samus had had enough. The UAS was on the verge of acquiring some very potent weaponry, and she was the only one who knew. She had to leave, now. Shifting her weight slightly, she began to move down the air shaft…

She didn't even see him move; inn a split second, Snake had reached out, yanked Wolf's blaster out of its holster, and fired a dozen shots straight into the ceiling.

_Oh shit _Samus thought as the vent caved in below her. And yet, even as she flicked her paralyzer to its plasma whip setting, she couldn't stop a trickle of admiration from leaking into her mind. _I was right. He knows exactly what he's doing._

"Intruder!" Bowser roared, throwing himself over the table at the huntress. Wario stood up as well, grinding his freakishly large teeth. Ganondorf simply stayed seated as Snake snapped up his rifle and dove to the ground.

Landing lightly, Samus felt her legs partially give way. _Damn. _Her system hadn't fully fought off the affects of the cloaking shield yet.

Bowser leaped forward, slashing viciously with his claws as Wolf joined him. Samus was no fool; these guys hadn't formed this army for show. They were dangerous even on their own, and now she had to fight four of them. Five, if Snake decided to enter the fray.

Swiping viciously, she slammed Bowser to the ground with her plasma whip before leaping past Wario to try and reach the door. She snuck a glance at Snake, and saw that he was looking her directly in the eye; however, he made no move to impede her progress.

Suddenly, a clawed hand grabbed her ankle. "Gotcha!" Wolf's husky voice growled as he swung her around. Letting go, he sent the curvy bounty huntress flying-

Straight into the waiting arms of Ganondorf.

She viciously kicked out in a last-ditch attempt, but the Triforce bearer simply grabbed her leg in mid-flight. Samus' eyes widened as his grip tightened.

Seconds later, a sickening _crack _echoed through the room as Ganondorf's fingers severed the bone in Samus' leg. Dropping to the ground, Samus gasped in pain. Her vision began to blur as the combination of battle stress and cloak-induced weakness took their toll. Looking at Snake, she took one last stab at recovery.

"Help me" she whispered.

Snake shook his head. "Sorry, babe. I do what I do for two reasons- business and myself"

Finally, Samus Succumbed The last thing she heard before blacking out was Ganondorf's voice.

"Restraint R.O.B. squadron 5 to chamber 37 now"

* * *

And now, here she was; shackled to the wall at her wrists, ankles, knees, elbows and waist as she struggled futilely to free herself. Her broken ankle flared periodically, but she ignored the pain. Just like she always had…

Suddenly, a small noise from the doorway caught her attention. Looking up, she saw with mild surprise that Snake was standing before her.

"What do you want?" she bit out.

"Hey now, just because I'm a soldier and you're a bounty hunter doesn't mean we can't keep this civil" Snake replied smoothly.

"Oh, there are plenty of reasons. Chief among them, you having let them break my leg and tie me up like this!"

Snake just shrugged. "I told you, I only do things in the name of business or myself. You fall under neither of those categories"

Samus held back her reply, then went back to work on her bonds. As she struggled, Snake stood silently and watched her.

"I've heard of you, you know. Samus Aran- the legendary bounty huntress. Liberator of the Luminoth, scourge of the Space Pirates. Not to mention, to some, the sexiest hunter alive"

Samus froze as Snake began moving closer. "What did you just say?"

Snake stopped and put a falsely puzzled look on his face. "I think it went something like 'Samus Aran, the legendary bounty huntress-"

"Shut up, that's not what I meant"

"Oh, you mean the sexiest hunter alive part" he said as he moved closer. Samus could only stare as he stepped directly in front of her and removed the head band around his head with one hand while reaching for the zipper of her Zero Suit with the other.

"Sorry, honey- I trust you to keep quiet and all, but for some reason, I suspect that might be easier said than done"

Samus' heart was racing as he moved the balled up cloth toward her face. "Wait… but… you can't do this!"

Snake stopped. "Alright then, I won't. On one condition- if you can open that sharp little mouth of yours and truly tell me that you don't want me to"

Samus opened her mouth, closed it again, then closed her eyes and bowed her head before opening her mouth a second time.

Snake grinned. "That's what I thought" he said as he gently stuffed the ball of cloth into the huntresses mouth.

* * *

Later, Samus was leaning against the wall, panting. Snake, in contrast, hadn't even broken a sweat.

Looking at him, Samus managed to ask "Why did you do that?"

Snake grinned. "I told you- business or myself. That was definitely for me"

Then, to Samus' surprise, he reached out and undid the cuffs holding her against the wall.

"What…?" she asked, slightly dazed.

"And this… is business" he said, picking her up bridal style. Flipping open his hand, he revealed a small comlink screen. It flickered to life and revealed an image of Link.

"Mission accomplished, elf-boy"

Link's eyes narrowed, but he smiled slightly as well. "Thank you, Snake. Now, please return to the mansion- we've got a lot of work ahead of us"

Snake nodded and shut the comlink off before turning to Samus and smirking at the dumbfounded look on her face.

"Oh, didn't I mention it? My contract with the UAS ran out ten minutes ago- and it just so happens that I've been on a much more lucrative one for the past few days"

Samus blinked a few times, then smiled in an identical expression to Link's "You're a jerk"

Snake returned her grin as they left the room "I love you too"

Samus sighed at this, but as Snake turned his head up to see where he was going, she quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Snake smirked.

* * *

**Well, that could have gone better, but it could have been worse too.**

**"Enter the fray"- quite possibly my favourite phrase in the english language**

**I'm debating with myself whether or not to write more chapters**

**Tell me if you think I should, or just review **


End file.
